The Redhaired Stalker
by Boingy
Summary: “Wait…how did you? But you were just…” she tried to form a full sentence. And then it suddenly all clicked. “YOU’RE… YOU’RE!” his grin grew as she figured it out. “A STALKER!”JinxKidFlash
1. The RedHaired Stalker

Author's Note: Well here's a cute Jinx/Kid Flash. This might be a one shot I'm not really sure. Hope you enjoy the randomness of my brain!

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

**The Red Haired Stalker**

The pink haired teen threw a small pebble into the water and watched as it bounced off the surface, making little ripple effects in the water. The pebble finally stopped skipping and sunk to the bottom, though the ripples still remained. They clashed against each other, like fighting a war for territory, till they finally all disappeared and blended into the waves.

For some reason this small reaction made a thought appear in her mind. Small forces could fight as much as they wanted against each other, and even if one of them one, there would always be something bigger and better to snatch away victory. She compared the Titans and the Hive Five as the ripples, and the Brotherhood of Evil as the waves. They would always be one step ahead of the teens.

"Not like we can do anything about it," she mumbled to herself, as a cold wind blew by. Wrapping her arms around her jacket as a feeble attempt to warm herself up she continued to walk down the almost empty pier. The previous day had been nice and sunny, but in a stroke of bad luck, the weather had become muddy and rainy. Bad luck… maybe that was why she liked the rain so much.

Her black combat boots made a loud splash as she stepped into a puddle, and she tried to ignore the sudden cold and wet feeling in her feet as she continued to walk. This was one of those few moments of peace she could have and she was not about to give it up because of cold feet.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"I'm home," Jinx grumbled as she walked passed Gizmo, and into her room. Sighing she took in the dark purple color, and the now lack of obsession with unicorns. Sure it was great when no one knew about it, but the fact that some mismatched tights wearing super hero knew just killed the whole obsession. Now instead, it was replaced with posters of rock bands and other nonsense that she cut out of magazines.

She kicked her boots off, and undid the pigtails on her head. Sure she loved the look, but when her hair was up it felt like the circulation to her brain had been cut off, and that wasn't a very good thing. Plus she always had the urge to scratch at her scalp, and well… that would make her look like an idiot.

She sat down on her bed, and plopped her face down on her pillow. Instead of feeling the silky smooth pillow sheet on her check she felt little pricks in her cheek. Yelping slightly she removed her face from the pillow and stared at the EVIL flower in front of her. Ignoring the small cuts on her face she picked it up carefully and stared at the semi-crushed rose.

"Thorns. Just great. How cheap can this guy be? THORNS!" she shouted, her eyes glowing pink as the flower set afire. She dropped the burning rose before it could scorch her fingers and grabbed her boot that was lying carelessly at the edge of the bed. She smacked the boot against the flower until the fire was put out and then stared at the blacked and ashy remains of a once beautiful red rose.

"Thanks, Kid Flash," she mumbled not caring if he heard her or not. She return to the position she was in before, sprawling out all over the bed, her face pressed against the pillow, with one foot dangling off the side. But before she could fall into a blissful sleep there was a knock on the door.

"WHAT?" she shouted angrily, thoughts of killing one of the other Hive Five members on the other side of the door. She threw open the door…only to find it empty.

"Hello?" she stuck her head out to check if Billy Numerous was playing a stupid joke. Her only response was a deserted hallway and the faint echo of her voice. She was about to close the door before her cat-like eyes noticed another rose lying on the floor. Picking it up, she noticed that this one did not had thorns, but instead a small note on a string attached to it.

_Don't burn it._

She resisted the urge to crush the flower and run around screaming her head off, but instead quietly shut the door. Grabbing a cup lying carelessly on her table, she headed to her personal bathroom and filled it up with cold water. She walked back to her bed, ripped the note off and stuck the flower into the cup.

"It's only because he asked," she said trying to give herself a good reason not to throw it out. She lied back on her bed. But right before she drifted away one thought came to mind. _Some villain I am, taking requests from a super hero. _

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

"Hi, can I take your order?" the overly excited waitress at the counter asked. Jinx sighed, her eyes slightly drooping from exhaustion. Another unsuccessful raid, foiled by the Teen Titans resulted in her 'lecturing' the male members of the Hive Five until they realized how stupid and careless they were, and how they were nothing but a bunch of rebellious teenagers.

"Black coffee, no cream and no sugar," she stated simply, not giving a damn about manners. She paid the dollar fifty for the cup and then turned around to walk out of the store…only to bump into some idiot and spill the boiling hot coffee all over her favorite pink shirt.

_Don't kill him… don't kill him… DON'T KILL HIM!_ She thought as she tried to oppress her anger. This kid didn't know what he was getting into. She stared into the eyes of a teenage boy, only about 5 or 6 inches taller than her. He had bright red hair and blue eyes that had a strangely familiar glint to them.

So it wasn't her fault if she flipped out on him right? After all he was just asking for it, standing there all smug with that STUPID glint in his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" she shouted, as she pushed him out of her way, and went to the condiments stand to grab a bunch of napkins. She was about to throw away the rest of the coffee when she got a better idea.

"Hey!" she shouted to the redhead and he turned around, the grin still on his face. "Sorry for yelling at you." His grin grew wider.

"I should've just done this instead…" and with that said she emptied the rest of the coffee on his head and walked out with a wicked grin on her face. _That'll teach that bastard not to mess with THE JINX!_

After she was a block away, she turned the corner and burst out into laughter. As she wiped a tear from her eye, she continued to walk and bumped it…guess who? The boy from the coffee shop. "Wait…how did you? But you were just…" she tried to form a full sentence. And then it suddenly all clicked.

"YOU'RE… YOU'RE!" his grin grew as she figured it out. "A STALKER!"

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Author's Note: Sorry, I just had to end it like that. I don't know if this will be a random one-shot or there will be another part to it. I was just bored and decided to write something. Feedback, flames and compliments are welcome. As long as it helps to improve my writing style! So read and review with your thoughts!


	2. The Boy Wonder

Author's Note: I've finally decided to continue this fic. It's going to be a two-shot. This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Jinx would be god.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

**The Boy Wonder**

The boy's grin fell. "What? No!" he practically shouted. Who does this guy think he is? Oh well, you know what they say, denial isn't just a river. "I'm the fastest boy alive."

"Psh, yeah and I'm a fairy princess," she snorted, pushing past the guy. Had she missing something? Was this some kind of new pick up line for redheads? Really, just because he was really fast didn't mean that….

"Oh my god," Jinx stared wide-eyed at the boy… correction, Kid Flash. The stupid grin appeared on his face again.

"So, you _do_ remember me, Jinxie?"

"First off, the name's not Jinxie. Second off, of course I remember you. You're kinda hard to forget," his grinned brightened. "What with the annoying attitude, the horrible roses, which I'm allergic to by the way, and the spandex. Oh god, must all Boy Wonders wear spandex?"

"They make my butt look good."

"Yeah, in your head."

"I'll have you know, I have a great butt!" And of course, being the great guy that he was, he proceeded to practically shove his ass into Jinx's face. Not that she didn't enjoy the view, it's just… well she didn't enjoy the view. And she also had a sudden urge to spank him, which led her mind into other sudden urges, which involved a lot less clothes, and—

"Jinx?" she snapped out of her thoughts, her face turning a nice magenta color to match her hair. Kid Flash looked at her curiously and then shrugged it off. "So, you still mad about the coffee?"

"Of course I'm mad. I actually paid for it!"

Silence reined over the two as they both digested her statement. Jinx, thief extraordinaire, actually paid for something. Something that could've been just as easily stolen, and even though it wasn't worth much, she still paid for it.

"Aw, Jinx, you're going soft. I knew you were better than the Hive Five!" Kid Flash looped his arms through Jinx and began to drag her down the street.

"Excuse me? There is no softness involved. I just happened to have some spare change. Are you listening to me? Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"I'm proud of you," he smiled, as Jinx resisted the urge to kick him in the balls and run. He's proud of her? What did she care? She wasn't trying to impress him. Not at all. So what if she's suddenly started to recycle and she'd sent in an application for a part-time job at a video-game store. She wasn't trying to be a better person. She liked the evilness that was Jinx. And so what if she had a box underneath her bed with money saved up for rent on an apartment she'd been looking at. In no way and form was Jinx going straight. Except… she was.

"I really hate you."

"Love ya too babe. By the name, the name's Wally."

"Wally? Is that a joke?" Wally raised an eyebrow at her, and Jinx let out a peel of laughter. Wally. His name was Wally. Wally was probably short for Wallace. Wallace was the Kid Flash.

"Oh yeah, well what's your real name?" Wally glared. It wasn't that funny. He happened to like his name. It was quirky… sorta.

"Jinx. My real name is Jinx. Jinx is a great name. So much better than Wally," she snorted as she repeated his name.

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

It was a medium sized apartment, with two bedrooms, and a relatively big bathroom. The walls were yellow, and the carpet was a faded-out white. The living room was tiny, except for a huge flat-screen T.V. and about 4 or 5 different video-game systems. The biggest room in the apartment had to be the kitchen. It was bigger than the two bedrooms combined, and had not one frig… but two. Two frigs filled with junk food. It was a health nut's worst nightmare.

"You know I think I was expecting something better… maybe more, secret base-ish," Jinx plopped down on the crème-colored couch. After the small spat the two had had about some interesting names, Wally had managed to lead Jinx over to the Kid Flash-cave, as Jinx has christened it, and they were both stuffing their faces. At least, Wally was stuffing his face.

Jinx really didn't know why she was even there. She had no reason. The Hive Five was probably going to expect her back, and she should leave before they destroyed the house… again. But, even though she didn't want to admit it, she felt comfortable around Wally, something she'd never felt around a person before, not even Gizmo. Sure, the two were like brother and sister, but when you were a bad guy, you never completely trusted your friends. If they could be called that. They were more like comrades, even if they were incompetent.

"Yeah, well I'm just a teenager. Sorry babe, no mansions for me," he said in between practically snorting a turkey sandwich. A turkey sandwich with lots of mustard. So typical of him.

"You know, that's disgusting."

"What that I'm a teenaged boy? Jinx, I'm sure by now you've learned the miracles of puberty, right? Because, being a teenager is not gross. Well, actually it is. Our voices start to crack, and we sometimes wake up with morning woo-" Jinx proceeded to shove a slice of turkey into Wally's mouth before he could complete the sentence.

"That's not what I meant, pervert."

"What? It's natural. Jinx, are you blushing?"

"NO! I just don't want to think about you're…." she trailed off, burying her face in her hands.

"My what?... _Oh,_" he practically smirked. Jinx let out a loud, obnoxious sigh and hoped that maybe a giant turtle would attack and kill him.

"Why'd you bring me here anyway?" she said, desperate to change the topic.

"I have a burning passion for you and I didn't want to get a hotel," he said in a deadpan voice and Jinx resisted the urge to throttle him. Maybe she should've ran when she had the chance. Not that he wouldn't have caught up to her in about a second.

"Be serious."

"Okay. I want you to move in with me, and thought you'd probably want to see the apartment before you packed up all your shit and what-not."

"Wally!"

"I'm serious," he said, popping open a can of soda, and taking a swig from it.

"Wha- Huh? No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No! Oh god, we're not going to even get into this argument."

"So you'll move in with me."

"….. Fine."

oooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Author's Note: And there we go! The finally completed _The Redhaired Staker_. Hope you enjoyed it all! Don't forget to read and review!


End file.
